


loosen up my buttons

by kinky_kneazle



Category: Avengers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Capsicoul - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Rogers alleviates his boredom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	loosen up my buttons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for both the rebirth of [](http://awdt.livejournal.com/profile)[**awdt**](http://awdt.livejournal.com/) where the prompt was "where's the key?" and for [this prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/8247.html?thread=18516023&#t18516023) at [](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/profile)[**avengerkink**](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/) which requested Phil getting sexed up during a mission. Title from 'Buttons' by the Pussycat Dolls, which was completely [](http://curiouslyfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**curiouslyfic**](http://curiouslyfic.livejournal.com/)'s brilliant suggestion.

"I'm bored."

Sometimes it was very easy to forget that Steve Rogers was still quite young. After all, he'd gone to war at twenty, having already undergone experimental medical treatments, and that was after losing his parents young and scrambling to stay alive despite being a sick and hungry kid in the depression.

"Bored. Bored. Bored." Steve emphasised each word with a thunk of his head against the wall.

Sometimes remembering he was only twenty-two was remarkably easy.

"It won't be too much longer," Phil replied. He'd stood up to stretch his legs not five minutes ago, and could look down at Steve who was still sitting against the wall, long legs sprawled in front of him.

"You said that two days ago."

Phil couldn't dispute that. He _had_ said it two days ago when this interminable mission was meant to be over. Unfortunately, Natasha had been delayed and they were still stuck waiting. He could only be thankful he wasn't in his suit, though combat greens were just as uncomfortable in the cloying heat of Louisiana.

"You asked me two days ago," was his reply and Steve frowned at him before letting his head drop back again. "Surely you had hurry-up-and-wait missions during the war."

"We were a bit of a slash and burn outfit, really. In and out. Nothing involving two days of sitting on our arses getting fat on K-rations."

Phil could only smile at that. Captain America's army background always came out in his language on a mission like this, and it was a lovely contrast to the painfully correct persona he wore like armour out in the real world.

"Buck up, soldier. The Black Widow's here, so it's almost over."

"But I'm _bored_."

"You've been hanging around Tony Stark too long, you know that right?"

"Hey," Tony's voice came through his ear. "I resent that comment."

"If you lot are going to prattle on, could you do it off comms?" Hawkeye added. "I'm bored of listening to you."

"I've got music playing, Hawkeye. Want me to hit you up?"

"Please."

Clint started humming the 1812 Overture and Phil shared a grin with Steve. Steve reached across to pinch his calf above the boot.

"I'm not like Tony. Tony wouldn't be complaining about boredom, he'd be doing something to alleviate it."

Phil thought he heard a sound and his attention was dragged away as he tried to pinpoint it. "Oh," he said distractedly. "What would he be doing?"

He glanced down just in time to see a wicked grin form on Steve's face before he gracefully shifted to his knees. Phil shook his head as long fingers worked on the buttons of his fatigues, but Steve wasn't looking up. He tried tugging at Steve's shoulder, pushing back against his head, but this was Captain America; he was kind of the definition of an immovable object.

His cock was already filling with blood and when Steve tugged his briefs down under his balls it bobbed up so that Steve's breath ghosted over the tip and made it twitch.

Finally Steve looked up at him, mischief filling those baby-blue eyes. 'We can't,' he mouthed, because he couldn't say it out loud; they were on mission, they couldn't go off comms.

'You want to,' Steve mouthed back and Phil nodded because God, _yes_ , he did. Steve held a finger to his mouth in the universal command to keep quiet, then swallowed his cock.

Thankfully Steve had reached up to put his hand over Phil's mouth, so his groan was largely muffled and no one really heard over Hawkeye's humming. That warm mouth pulled back, then pressed forward again, and Steve moved his hand, turned it so a knuckle could slide into Phil's mouth and he gratefully bit down.

Steve's other hand moved to cup his balls, stroking a thumb across sensitive skin and and tugging gently. He needed every part of him focused on not making a sound, but as Steve's tongue traced along the underside of his cock a whimper escaped. Steve pushed another finger into Phil's mouth and he sucked on them, imitating Steve's mouth, before circling the fingers, flicking his tongue, bucking his hips as Steve copied him. He couldn't believe how close he was, how quickly Steve could bring him to the edge, have his balls tightening so that all he wanted to do was spill -

"Iron Man, where's the key?"

They both froze as Natasha's voice came through the comm.

Steve began to pull away, sucking as he went, but stopped at the shudder that shook Phil's entire body.

"I believe you mean _what's_ the key, Ms Widow. It is, after all, a key _code_ , not anything physical -"

"Tony, shut up and tell me the code."

Steve pressed forward once again and as his cock pushed into Steve's throat he whimpered again. The argument going on between Natasha and Tony stopped.

"What was that?" Natasha asked.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Natasha. Can we just get this over with? I want to go home."

"No, it sounded like -"

Phil whimpered again and it ended on a groan as Steve's throat swallowed around the tip of his cock.

"It sounded like someone in pain. All positions, report."

"Hawkeye, all clear."

"Iron Man, all clear."

"Banner, all clear."

Phil wanted to answer, he really did. He wanted to reassure the team that all was well, and he was fine - more than fine really - and no one needed to worry about him and Steve, but if he opened his mouth something ridiculous was going to come out like, _harder, Steve_ or _don't stop_ or _fuck, I'm gonna come_. And Steve couldn't respond; his mouth was busy.

"Captain? Coulson? Report."

Phil opened his mouth and promptly blushed at the high-pitched whine that was wrung from him as Steve wrapped both hands around his arse and pulled him forward. Deeper.

"Hawkeye, check on Coulson and the Cap. Tony, give me that code, we need to get on with this." Thank goodness for Natasha; she wasn't going to lose her head even though Phil had lost his. Even though Phil had lost control of his brain long minutes ago and at Steve's urging, at the prompting of those hands gripping his cheeks, was quickly losing control of his hips as well as Steve relaxed and opened his mouth and let Phil fuck his face.

He looked down to find Steve looking up at him, wide blue eyes filled with lust and he was struck with wonder that this man, that _Captain America_ could look at him like that, could be furiously working his own cock as he sucked Phil off.

There was movement in his peripheral vision but he ignored it as he threaded his hands through Steve's hair and held him still. Steve was moaning around him, the hand on his hip tensing, eyes widening, all telling Phil that Steve was about to come.

"Hawkeye, report," he heard Natasha say. "Are they alright?"

"Oh, they're fine. Isn't that right, Agent Coulson?"

He couldn't hold it back any longer. "Oh, _fuck_. YES!" His cry turned into a howl as Steve's fingers pressed tight enough to bruise. Steve's nose was pressed into his groin, his throat tight around the head of Phil's cock as he swallowed. Phil's legs gave way and he was glad of Steve's strong hands at his hips to guide him down to the ground.

Suddenly Clint's voice was back. "We have incoming." The humour that had been lacing it moments ago was gone.

"Roger that," Steve said, already doing his buttons up as he stood.

Phil stayed where he was, not yet able to move. Not able to do anything but lie there and drool.

"Uh, Phil? Are you alright?"

"What's wrong with Coulson?" Natasha asked.

"Did Captain America break the Agent?" Tony butted in and Phil could feel the blush staining his cheeks as he fumbled through fastening his own pants.

The whine of a bullet went past their heads followed by the hiss of an arrow and the thud of a body. "You two better get alert," Hawkeye said. The next bullet ricocheted off Steve's shield, but Phil was having problems just getting the safety to the off position on his rifle.

"On your feet, soldier. Now!"

That worked. Phil was on his feet, finger pulling the trigger as two of the Hydra agents came around a corner.

"Thanks," he murmured, and Steve flashed him that wicked grin again, a brief sign of the young Steve who knew the thank you was for more than just getting his head back in the game.

"Anytime," he said before the Captain settled back over his features and they both stepped forward to engage the enemy.  



End file.
